


Zu lange, zu kalt

by Catsintheattic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Buffy/Spike, Patroullie (Gen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zu lange, zu kalt

Sie geht mit hochgezogenen Schultern; es nieselt und sie hat ihre Jacke vergessen. Das passiert öfter in letzter Zeit, die Sorgen um Dawn halten sie ab vom Schlafen. 

Geistesabwesend klopft sie mit dem Pflock in ihre Handfläche. Lausiges Wetter, und nicht ein Vampir in Sicht.

Er schnellt hinter einem Baum hervor; und reflexartig reißt sie den Arm hoch, nagelt ihn fest zwischen sich und dem nächsten Grabstein.

„Hey, ruhig. Ich bin’s bloß.“

Sie stößt ihn von sich weg. „Geht’s noch? Wie bescheuert muss man eigentlich sein?“

Er mustert sie aus verschatteten Augen. „Lange Nacht, was?“

„Und was“, sie verschränkt die Arme, „geht dich das an?“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ist auch egal. Ich wollte dir nur was vorbeibringen. Dachte, du könntest es gebrauchen.“

Er wirft ihr die Jacke zu. Rot und weich und warm.

„Danke.“ 

Keine Antwort.

Sie schaut auf. „Em-? Spike?“ 

Er ist weg.

„Idiot“, murmelt sie. Schlüpft in die Jacke und zieht den Kragen hoch. Noch eine Runde, denkt sie, dann ist Schluss für heute.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Kink versus Gen" Battle at ficathon_de.


End file.
